


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: A restart, Amnesia Rook, Benevolance, Malice - Freeform, Rook needs some help, Will the world be saved?, the Seeds are broken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: The world was destroyed, The Collapse happened as predicted. Now all that remains is two half's of the same coin. One seeks to redeem all, the other brought about destruction as predicted.But, like any game that is played, you can replay it. Hope for a different outcome. There are always True Endings, Bad Endings, and Good Endings.So take the hand, and let's tell another story.*A hard restart/rewrite on this story. This idea is open for adoption however.*





	1. Mistakes - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Far Cry 5, okay? 
> 
> Please leave a comment, it always helps, if not then kudos work too. :)

He closed his soft blueish green eyes as the heat fell over the land, destruction at it’s finest. The end had happened, the world is dead, burned away in the detonation that was humanities sin. Was this meant to happen? Everyone wonders that as they take their last breath of radiation and smoke.

“We have done nothing but make mistakes. For the last billion years.” The man spoke softly his eyes reflecting the fire on the church. “The wish, the pray, anyone had of ‘if only’ is now no more and never will be realized. In the end,” he sighed softly, “no one was spared or saved.”

He turned to the outline of the man who looked just like him, only eyes brown. “Eden’s Gate has failed, or was it meant to fall?” he shook his head. “The out come couldn’t be seen, not even by God himself.” 

The man looked around the desolation, what had caused this, he thought he was doing right not destruction. “The vessel that is Malice.” The blue eyed one pointed at his doppelganger, “That could have been Benevolence. Has brought about the broken seals with him, and as such, death followed him everywhere.” He spoke softly and evenly, no amount of anger or pity in his voice. 

“Should there have ever been a chance, it had rested with you.” He told the other. “And behold, the Whitehorse,” his voice changing to a warbled tone of another. “and with it came destr*MALICE*uction!” 

The brown eyed man looked at the other in pure shock, “Who is the blame for this? Idiots, who are all to blame. Their soul’s echoes of regrets, and now punishment has come.” The other looked away from his shocked face, his eyes gazing up at the orange and red sky that showed through the smoke.

“The Baptist that burdened himself, The Solider that is merely broken, The Faith that had doubted herself. A Broken Despairing Family, seeking something they had not obtained themselves. The first FAITH saw this, and she was replaced by the next.” He spoke quickly, “No escape, no changes, and the end that was of their own making. Being about Malice to them, and the chains broken.”

At that he paused looking back at the other, “But what do you plan to do now? There is no future, not until paradise comes again, where you stand alone, and then sin repeats itself.” He asked his other half, his sinful half.

Malice, the man who came to stop sin, was nothing but sin himself. Wearing a badge that was meaningless and destruction followed him like waste on the ground. He looked down at that, everyone he sought to protect died for him, but all in vain, all for nothing. From the moment he set off the helicopter, he had two paths ahead of him, and he took the one that lead to destruction all to follow orders. “We’ve done nothing, but make mistakes, true.” He said softly after a while of being stared at by sharp blue eyes. 

“All people have sin, and I have found that I am no exception to this rule.” He told this other half of him, covered in the light. “But, if there is no way to reverse this, then I shall take my punishment like others. Reside to my fate, knowing that I am to blame, for I am Malice and you are Benevolence…” he finished softly closing his brown eyes at that.

He didn’t see the smile that graced Benevolences lips, “Look here, myself, the world will be reborn, the world shall move on. Join hands, sing softly, Eden’s Gate shall open again. A restart, a reset, to make it all right.” He said holding out his hand, “Sin is part of humanity, we are all no exception to this, but it does not matter, you are Malice and I am Benevolence, two parts of a whole. Join together, forget it all, perhaps we can begin this world again. It doesn’t have to end here…”

&_-_-_-_-_-_-_&

My name is…

My name is…

My name is…

My name is…?

Bright brown eyes opened to the blue sky, the sound of birds chirping, the gentle feeling of the wind. There was a breath of fresh air, he raised his hand up to try and block the brightness of the sun. It was, beautiful, warm, and real. 

That would be anyone’s first words looking at something like this, as the green leaves swayed in wind. But, when you have more pressing things on your mind, your first words could be. 

“Who am I?”


	2. Chapter 1*Short*: The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To explain to those who were confused in the intro. Rook is the embodiment of Malice and the person he was talking to is what he could have been had he chose not to fight Joseph Benevolence.

He felt confused and a bit unsure of himself as he sat in the bed of the truck as the men who found him drove him to what they called the 'Church'. The words sounded so familiar to him, but he wasn't sure where he had heard them. When coming too, some men found him on the ground, they pointed guns at him, but at his first question they seemed rather startled and confused as he was.

They offered to take him to, who they called, 'The Father'. He somehow got the impression this man wasn't really their 'father' but something else. As he sat in the bed of the truck as it drove down the road, he tried to piece together his messed up memory. He knew of things around him, but nothing about what he was doing here or even who he was. Everything that possibly made him... well him, was just a blank slate of nothingness.

His helpers were very silent when he asked them questions, saying they couldn't answer them. So he resolved himself to being silent as they neared a strange island that was rather heavily guarded. They neared a medium sized white church as he got out of the truck and the two men walked beside him as he walked inside the church. 

Silence hung in the air as the doors closed, he saw four people, that looked so familiar yet he couldn't place his finger on their names. They all seemed to look at him as the driver spoke softly to the man with his hair pinned back into a messy bun. He nodded faintly and spoke something softly back to the shortest man in the vest.

While they spoke, this guest looked at the ground, his eyes seemed lost and vacant. As if trying to find answers in the wooden boards or somewhere in his head. He seemed to not noticed one of them approach him. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gazing up very confused he frowned a bit as the man asked slowly, "My child, do you not remember your name?" he asked slowly. Was this who they called 'The Father'? He might be a pastor by the sound of it.

Shaking his head slowly without a word, he didn't remember anything. The other nodded to that, seeing it in his eyes that empty blankness. He turned back to the other three and said softly, "Seems God has sent to us a man who is in need of our help." he spoke softly. He turned to the shortest man of the group, "John, perhaps you can be of some help to him."

The man, John, seemed to smile at that with a nod, "Yes brother." he said to The Father, and walked over to the confused other and gentle guided him out of the church. 

Once the doors closed again, Jacob, the eldest, spoke up, "What do you think caused this?" he asked Joseph.

Joseph shook his head at that, "I'm not sure, but let us not look at a blessing negatively. The Deputy has no memory at all, I saw it myself, whatever God has planned for him we can only hope to bring him closer to atonement." he said to his family, nods were given all around.

Outside, John looked at the other, "Your going to need some form of a name." he mused. "Anything in your mind that strikes your fancy?" he asked curiously.

The other paused at that in thought, what should he call himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what should be Rook's new name?
> 
> Keep in mind, some chapters will be longer than others. this was short due to a time crunch I had.


End file.
